The proliferation and use of cellular-based portable telecommunications smart devices, (e.g., smart phones, pads and alike) is substantially overtaking, and in some cases totally replacing, the traditional land-based POTTS (“Plain Old Telephone System”) of telecommunication means. This proliferation may allow the mobile personal telecommunication devices to be taken into and used in areas that can be seen as being unsecure as compared to the older home or business based sites when POTTS telecommunications devices were fixedly located. As a result, there may be a greater risk that unauthorized third parties can access sensitive personal and financial data through the cellular-based portable telecommunication smart devices by observing (either blatantly or surreptitiously) the information or data as shown onto the device's display screen. There exists a need for management of incoming calls for portable telecommunication smart devices to reduce unwanted information exposure to third parties.
One such possible solution to these issues could be the present invention generally a WEB-based downloadable software program (“app”) that can be downloaded into the portable telecommunication smart devices to managing incoming calls. In one version, the app could control the rejections of incoming phone calls whose phone numbers were previously stored by the user on a blacklist manager database to temporarily prevent at that time from the initial identification information (e.g., caller ID) from the incoming phone call to be displayed on the portable telecommunication smart device so that the third party overlooking a visual display of the portable telecommunication smart device could see the displayed identification information.
In another version of the invention, the app could create a cover or fake caller ID directory database for the portable telecommunication smart device. The device user could use the app to store or otherwise assign a cover ID tag for a selected known phone number. When the portable telecommunication smart device receives an incoming phone call from the selected known phone number, the app could display to the device user (and any overlooking third party) the assigned cover ID tag on the portable telecommunication smart device's display screen. The device user knowing the particular assigned cover ID tag would know the true identity of the phone call originator but third parties seeing the display screen (either blatantly or surreptitiously) would not be able to ascertain the true identity of the call originator. The device operator could use the assigned cover ID tag then decide on whether to answer the incoming call or not depending on the situational environment that the operator was in at the time of the incoming phone call.